Parenting Class
by cardinal-pride-14238
Summary: A Parenting Class fic! All insparation goes to IcyPanther. No Flames please. Dont like Dont read
1. Back to School

A/N- It might sound OOC but it's my story, dont like, dont read. No body died by Voldie and his followers

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter or his friends, the parenting class idea goes to IcyPanther, or the post-it note company

Parenting Class

Part 1

**Hermione's PoV**

_Ugh, so many people_, a Brown eyed Hermione Granger remarked. She was Head Girl this year, There was a new class and she had to consult the Head Boy about it.

* * *

**SIX HOURS LATER**

Hermione and Draco walked down the hall to the Heads' dorm on the 7th floor. After the war Draco had revealed that he had been a spy for the Light the whole time, but if he had acted that way in public he would have been killed. The Order had accepted him with open arms.

They found themseves infront of a portrait with a tall man in midnight blue robes, sounding quite loud in the silence he announced

"To enter you must create a password"

"Granger," Draco said.

"Yes?"

"The pasword, any ideas?" Draco questioned.

"Oh, um, how's 'post-it note'?" Hermione replied,

His pale eyebrows rose.

"What?"

"Well Granger, What in Merlin's name is a post-it note?"

"Oh, um, a muggle object for taking short notes or reminders of sorts, commonly used fo- "

"Okay, okay, skip the lecture," Draco interuppted, "Post-it Note it is then, and your name?"

The man in the portrait smiled, "Andrew, enjoy your stay in the Heads' Dormitories"

"Thank you," they murmered

Andrew let them in so they could rest themselves for the next day. As Hermione was walking in with Draco, she heard a gasp escape from him.


	2. We have to do what!

A/N Thanks for reading! A shoutout to D.J.P first reviewer! love ya!

Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter *scowl*

Parenting Class

Part II

**Draco's Pov**

When we walked in to the dorms, I was shocked to hear a gasp, I looked at Granger, she was looking at me. Granger was raising an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"Did I just hear THE Draco Malfoy just GASP?!" I was about to retort when I saw the laughter in her eyes. I decided to go with,

"No, Malfoys don't gasp, they just breathe loudly when slightly approving of things,"

"Uh Huh, sure just keep thinking that."

"I will" That earned me a smirk that even the great dungeon bat Severus Snape would be proud of.

* * *

**Next day in a Classroom down the hall from the Heads' Dorm**

"So, whats this class supposed to be about?" I heard Weasel asking Hermione

"Ronald, don't you read?" She scolded, "It's a parenting class!"

I had to laugh at her classic 'ask-me-another-stupid-question-and-die-young' looks. That rewarded me with a glare from each of her goons and a smile from her. Then I realized that Pansy was trying to talk to me.

"Drakey! I do hope you and I are in the same group!" she said in her shrieky voice.

"How do you know we'll be in groups?"

"I read it in the sylabus" I raised an eyebrow to that, i didn't know she could read.

"Oh,"

"Ahem!" said the professor, trying to get eveyone's attention

"I am Professor Janice, I will be teaching your Parenting Class!" cue groans from everyone,

"Okay, to the point, you will be splitting into groups of three, and no you do not get to pick your groups" cue groans that were not finished from first time.

"I will say your groups and your living quarters,"

"Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Hannah Abbot." They went up and got their pasword and directions to the portrait.

"Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy" No bloody way am I working with Potter, Granger I can work with but Potter? H to the no. I saw Granger and Potter walking up to the front so i walked up, 'just_ to keep the grade' _I chanted to myself"

* * *

"Draco," Granger began once we were in the hallway, "We should probably start this project by calling each other by our first names."

"Buuuttt Heeerrrrmmiionnne!" Potter protested, as I said, "Grrrrrraaannngggeeerrrr!"

"No excuses, this looks like some pretty tough stuff that we are going to have to deal with, each of us are going to turn 5 for a whole month, the other two have to take care of them!" That shut us up.

A whole month? Well, where are these dorms gonna be? I heard a snicker, "Did I say that last part out loud?"

"Yes, the dorms we are using are right across from the Heads' Dorm, It looks like we will still have Andrew and our password is POST-IT NOTE!"

"Why did you shout that part?" I said rubbing my ears,

"Look in front of you smart one" Oh, theres the portrait. More snickers

"I have to stop doing that,"

"Yeah you do,"

"Hello, I am as you know, Andrew, Here are your guidelines for your project,

- No child is let out of this portrait without a guardian,

- The potions will work a few seconds after drinking

-And no sleeping in the same beds unless you have the child with you,

Enjoy your stay at the Alternate Heads' Dorm

* * *

When we walked in, there were 3 glasses filled to the brim with a purple substance, "Bottoms up, guys" said Granger humorlessly

After 5 seconds I felt a tingling sensation. Oh, Crap

A/N forgive my language guys, 500 words that pretty good right guys?


	3. Mini Draco

A/N SORRY FOR MY PROCRASTINATION! Thank you people who are following this story, forgive my language.

Disclaimer- I IS **NOT** OWNING HARRY POTTER!

Parenting Class

Part III

Hermione's PoV

_Uh Oh, I guess i know who we are taking care of, _ Hermione closed her eyes for some relief from the ridiculous sight she had witnessed, then she heard talking,

"Who are you?" She heard a slightly panicked child-like voice.

"Errr, Harry?" Harry must have answered. Then she felt a tugging on her sleve.

"Um, Miss-?" Hermione opened her eyes.

"Hermione, or 'Mione for short,"

"Okay Mione," He smiled. Then the assignment came into her mind, she glanced at Harry and was slightly startled to see that he was gazing at her.

"Uh, Harry?" She said amused to see him flush red and look away, Hermione continued, "Draco, how do you feel?"

"I don't know, where are Mother and Father, Father'l go insane if he finds me gone. I just don't wanna get in trouble." Hermione's heart went out to the little boy in front of her, he looked so panicked.

"Your Mother and Father know that you are here and we are going to take care of you for a while, okay?"

"Okay, but what if Father gets mad at me for doing something wrong?" More panic. "He's gonna hit me when i get back 'cause i probobly didn't do somthin' right!" Then his hands flew to cover his mouth, "I wasn't supposed to say that," It came out slightly muffled, when he saw the shocked faced of the two people he just met.

"Your Father hits you Draco?" Silence, then he started running, and he ran into Harry, he screamed, curled into a ball and tensed, as if awaiting pain. Hermione knelt near him and touched his back, he flinched. The need to pull Draco into her arms got too overwhelming. Once she picked him up, he tensed more, she sat down and cradled his small body and started to stroke his hair.

"It's okay Draco," She spoke softly to him, "Harry's not mad," Quite the contrary, Harry had pity in hs eyes for the child siting in front of them. "We're not going to hurt you, Harry and I are here to protect you and make you happy. She felt a small shaking from her lap, he was crying, she held him tighter. Harry moved so he was sitting next to Hermione and touched Draco's back. She continued her monolouge, "Are you tired Draco?" She felt him nod through a shudder. Hermione stood up and walked to his room.

His room was a dark green with ligh gray trimming. She walked to his bed and sat there with Draco in her lap, stroking his hair.

* * *

When Hermione woke up she felt two small arms encircling her neck, _must be Draco_, she mused. She looked towards the clock on Draco's bedside table, 6:59, dinner was in a half hour. Hermione put her arms around Draco and made her way to the door. She walked into the common room to find Harry reading Quiddich Through the Ages on the couch where she had left him.

"Harry, Its's time to go down to dinner."

"But it only takes 5 minutes to get there, and thats walking slowly!" He whined

"And these dorms are so bloody far from the Great Hall thet we must leave 20 minutes early," She replied in the same tone. "Speak softer or you will wake Draco."

"Ugh, fine." Harry said, with as much additude he could in a whisper. She smacked the back of his head. "Ow!"

She felt Draco shift in her arms, and started to lovingly stroke his hair again. Then she saw Harry pouting at her. With a grin she said, "If your good them maybe I will be nice to you."

With that she walked out of the portrait, "Come, Harry." His footsteps signaled that he followed her. Seamus was walking by with Hannah and a mini Parvati holding her hand. He snickered at Harry, "Hem, whipped, hem." Hermione smirked and Harry grumbled "Shut up."

Draco was beginning to awaken. "Mione?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the Great hall to have supper."

"Oh, is Harry coming?" Harry answered for himself,

"Yes Draco"

"Okay" He burrowed deeper into Hermione's robes. She raised an eyebrow. "Harry will not hurt you Draco, there is nothing to be afraid of. Calm down." She could feel him starting to shake again. They heard the noise tfrom the Great Hall. Sounded like chaos in there. Harry opened the door and thats exactly what they saw.

A/N Over 700 words! hows that ladies and germs! Any whoo, keep up those reviews and we'll see what happens in the Great Hall. In your Reviews tell me who you think should be in groups. Excluding Hermione, Harry, Draco, Seamus, Parvati, and Hannah.

3 Cardinal Pride 14238


	4. The Great Hall

A/N Sorry about the short chapters, I'll try harder but I probobly won't get them up every day, Thank you to RosettaMalfoy for your suggestions! Give yourself a pat on the back, but poor Daphnee, Crabbe and Goyle together? Geez, lets hope she survives :)

Disclaimer- Okay peoples for those of you who think I own Harry Potter and Co. go visit a Doctor! I do not own Harry Potter okay?

Parenting Class

Part IV

No PoV

Hermione thought that walking into the Great Hall scared poor Draco to death, She was pretty sure that even Harry was close to wetting himself. It was so loud that both of the boys began to cling to her.

"Um, Harry? Aren't you like 17?"

"Yes, but all these kids are scaring the crap out of me! Theres like **TWENTY** of them!" And he was right, wizarding children can create lots of trouble. The Hufflepuff table was in shambles, curtosy of Ronald Weasley. Big suprise there. I felt a small tugging on my hair.

"Mione? Um is it okay if I stay here during dinner?" He was looking so scared of everything that was surrounding him. All the children were attacking the older ones! Where were all the teachers? Wait, theres one who looks like Snape over by the Slytherin table, with a smirk on his face, But he looks like a ten year old, weird. Draco was waiting for an answer.

"Sure, but Harry'll have to hold you some of the time alright?"

"Okay,"

"Here Harry, hold Draco," Harry did as he was told. Hermione stood up and took a deep breath.

"GUARDIANS OF ERNIE MACMILLIAN COME COLLECT YOUR CHARGE!" Hermione yelled authoritively, Padma and Terry came forward."I'M JUST GOING TO CALL NAMES OF THE KIDS, ANHTONY GOLDSTEIN" Ginny and Susan Bones came forward. "LISA TURPIN" Justin Finch-Fletchy and Zacarias Smith came foreward. "DAPHNEE GREENGRASS" Crabbe and Goyle came up. She told the other Slytherins to keep an eye on Daphnee. Hermione called the rest of the children's names until she noticed the de-aged professors. "SOMEONE GET ME A COFFEE!" She barked, Hermione had 4 students, one from each house, go gather the professors from their respctive houses and told them to go hang out with the first years. Once she was sitting down, Draco sprang from Harry's arms and bounced into Hermione's lap.

"Mione," He wispered after a while, "I'm hungry." Hearing that, Hermione filled Draco's plate with spagetti, when he was finished she gave him a brownie. Hermione and Harry engaged themselves into conversations surrounding them. Harry felt a weight on his lap, he saw Draco climbing onto his lap and clinging to his shirt as if fearing Harry would shake him off. Harry just went back to his conversations. then he heard Hermione cooing over Draco and himself.

"You guys look so cute!" She said. "Aww, and he's sleeping," She was then met by an icy glare from Harry, Hermione leaned in and asked if he wanted to go back to the dorms, he nodded and held Draco as they walked to their dorms, now he knew what Hermione was talking about when she said that the dorms were far away. Draco had migrated halfway through their journey from Harry's arms to Hermione's. She seemed to like carrying him. Harry wondered if she would treat him like that when he was little, he hoped so, he hadn't gotten much compassion from his first childhood. They had reahced their destination after a half hour because they were walking slow.

"'bout bloody time," He grumbled. Then Harry heard Hermione snicker. "I'll let that go once,"

"That wasn't ME!" Exclaimed Hermione, "It was Draco," Draco had this innocent look on his face that made Hermione want to kiss his cheeks. "Nuh-Uh Draco, you and I both know it was you." He then tensed as if awaiting pain. "No Draco, we're not going to hurt you," Harry felt it was time to cut in.

"It's okay Draco, you have to take a bath most unfortunately." Seeing Draco's frown, he leaned in and wispered, "I know, but it'll be quick, 'kay? 'Mione, I'm gonna go get the bath ready,"

"Alright," Hermione set Draco on the ground in the common room. After five minutes, Harry came back to get Draco and to bring Hermione in for help. Hermione helped Draco undress and put him in the tub. She then washed his hair and gave him a cloth to wash his body. "Harry pass a towel." She wrapped him in it and dried him off. Hermione noticed that poor Draco was shivering, she led him to his room and put him in warm flannel pajamas with the Slytherin crest of the front, classic Draco. Once she was finished she carried Draco to the common room. It was only 8 o'clock and she wanted Draco in bed by 8:30. She felt Draco snuggle up to her under his blanket. Hermione started to pat his back. Somehow Harry's head ended up in her lap and she was stroking his hair and Draco was sitting next to her playing with Crookshanks. He started giggling and Harry started to chuckle. Hermione patted Draco's hair and smiled at him. Hermione took off Harry's glasses and set them down on the table. When she moved to go put Draco to bed, he was sleeping.

"Good night Draco,"

"Good night 'Mione"

Hermione went back to the common room to wake Harry up so he could go to his room. After poking him and talking in his ear didn't work, she sat down on his chest and ran her hands through his hair. To her dismay, Harry just groaned and put his arms around her.

"Miooooonnnnneeeee," She heard him say, "Not that it's unconfortable but, why are you sitting on me?"

"To wake you up, your back would have hurt so bad tomorrow if I didn't wake you up."

"Oh, can you stay here?"

"I guess," And they knew no more.


	5. Teaser Chapter 5

A/N Thank you to RosettaMalfoy for continued support. To Guest, I'm trying. To all you other people, Hi

Disclaimer- This is what, the fifth chapter? I think you guys know that I don't own Harry Potter.

Parenting Class

Part V

HG PoV

When Hermione woke up she saw the clock, 8:54, wait, that means that we're supposed to be in POTIONS! OH Crap OH Crap OH Crap.

"Harry wake up!"

"Nugh, My back hurts,"

"I TOLD YOU! AND WE'RE LATE FOR POTIONS!" That made Harry sit up so fast you would have thought he had water poured on him.

"Damn, Okay, Get Draco and We're gonna have to run there," Hermione went to Draco's room quickly dressed him, though oddly enough he stayed asleep during the whole thing.

* * *

After running the entire way to the dungeons, the cool draft felt good on Harry and Hermione's faces.

"You are late," They could almost hear the sneer on Snape's face. Then Draco said,

"I tripped and Hermione had to carry me," Hermione quickly masked her shock and had to nudge Harry so he would do the same. Snape's sneer was wiped of his face, now he was just glaring at Hermione.

"Very Well, 50 points from Griffindor. Get your things out and start on the Heritage Elixor." Every one had finished but Crabbe and Goyle at the end so Snape gave them some extra from his stores.

"Put your parchment in the couldron and wait ten seconds for it to come out. Show your paper to me when it comes out," Hermione's then popped out of her potion.

**Jentessa Androselli**

**Pureblood**

**Cassandra Androselli (nee Adessi) - Lombardi Androselli**

**Traits Running in the Adessi Family: Wisdom, Blue eyes, Black curls, Lambrada**

**Traits Running in the Androselli Family: Beauty, Power, Ambition, Tall, Pale, Vampiric Characteristics, Lambrada**

**Traits in Jentessa Androselli: Wisdom, Power, Blue Eyes, Black Curls, Beauty, Tall, Pale, Vampric Characteristics**

**Charms on Jentessa Androselli: Glamour, Power Binding, Mind Control, Cruciatus**

**Caster of said spells: Albus Dumbledore**

**House: Griffindor, as the hat was pursuaded not to put Jentessa in Lambrada**

**Betrothal to: Harry James Potter**

Hermione gasped, this could not be true!

"Um, Professor, I don't think this is correct." Snape snatched the paper from her and said "Class Dismissed, Potter, Androselli, Malfoy, This way." They followed Snape to the Headmaster's Office, Draco in Hermione's arms.

"Albus!" Snape barked'

"Yes Severus? Lemon drop?"

"YOU HAVE BEEN LETTING GRANGER LIVE A LIE SINCE SHE WAS TWO?!"

"WHY HAS THE HOUSE OF LAMBRADA DISPEARED! IF THE HAT HAD IT'S WAY, POTTER, GRANGER, LONGBOTTOM AND MALFOY WOULD HAVE BEEN SHOWN THEIR TRUE POWERS! THE CAN DESTROY THE WHOLE OF THE CASTLE PUT TOGETHER! TAKE THE GLAMOUR OFF THIS GIRL!" Albus did as he said for fear of his wrath. Hermione now had a veela body with Black curls and midnight blue eyes she was tall and pale. "TAKE ALL OF YOUR SPELLS OFF THIS GIRL AND TAKE THE HAT TO THE GREAT HALL! WITHOUT THE IMPIRIUS CURSE I WILL BE CHECKING." Snape grabbed the Sorting hat and took off the impirius curse and led the three terrified students to the Great Hall.

HP PoV

**Harry James Potter**

**Halfblood**

**Lily Potter (nee: Evans)-James Potter**

**Traits running in Evans family: Muggle**

**Traits running in Potter Family: Black hair, Hazel eyes, Griffindor, Lambrada**

**Betrothed to: Jentessa Androselli**


	6. Lombrada AKA REAL CH 5

A/N Thank you to RosettaMalfoy for continued support. To Guest, I'm trying. To all you other people, Hi

Disclaimer- This is what, the fifth chapter? I think you guys know that I don't own Harry Potter.

Parenting Class

Part V

HG PoV

When Hermione woke up she saw the clock, 8:54, wait, that means that we're supposed to be in POTIONS! OH Crap OH Crap OH Crap.

"Harry wake up!"

"Nugh, My back hurts,"

"I TOLD YOU! AND WE'RE LATE FOR POTIONS!" That made Harry sit up so fast you would have thought he had water poured on him.

"Damn, Okay, Get Draco and We're gonna have to run there," Hermione went to Draco's room quickly dressed him, though oddly enough he stayed asleep during the whole thing.

* * *

After running the entire way to the dungeons, the cool draft felt good on Harry and Hermione's faces.

"You are late," They could almost hear the sneer on Snape's face. Then Draco said,

"I tripped and Hermione had to carry me," Hermione quickly masked her shock and had to nudge Harry so he would do the same. Snape's sneer was wiped of his face, now he was just glaring at Hermione.

"Very Well, 50 points from Griffindor. Get your things out and start on the Heritage Elixor." Every one had finished but Crabbe and Goyle at the end so Snape gave them some extra from his stores.

"Put your parchment in the couldron and wait ten seconds for it to come out. Show your paper to me when it comes out," Hermione's then popped out of her potion.

**Jentessa Androselli**

**Pureblood**

**Birthdate: December 31st**

**Cassandra Androselli (nee Adessi) - Lombardi Androselli**

**Traits Running in the Adessi Family: Animaloias, Wisdom, Blue eyes, Black curls, Lambrada**

**Traits Running in the Androselli Family: Beauty, Power, Ambition, Tall, Pale, Vampiric Characteristics, Lambrada**

**Traits in Jentessa Androselli: Wisdom, Power, Blue Eyes, Black Curls, Beauty, Tall, Pale, Vampric Characteristics, Animaloias**

**Charms on Jentessa Androselli: Glamour, Power Binding, Mind Control, Cruciatus**

**Caster of said spells: Albus Dumbledore**

**House: Griffindor, as the hat was pursuaded not to put Jentessa in Lambrada**

**Betrothal to: Harry James Potter**

**Bonded to: Harry James Potter**

Hermione gasped, this could not be true!

"Um, Professor, I don't think this is correct." Snape snatched the paper from her and said "Class Dismissed, Potter, Androselli, Malfoy, This way." They followed Snape to the Headmaster's Office, Draco in Hermione's arms.

"Albus!" Snape barked'

"Yes Severus? Lemon drop?"

"YOU HAVE BEEN LETTING GRANGER LIVE A LIE SINCE SHE WAS TWO?!"

"WHY HAS THE HOUSE OF LAMBRADA DISPEARED! IF THE HAT HAD IT'S WAY, POTTER, GRANGER, LONGBOTTOM AND MALFOY WOULD HAVE BEEN SHOWN THEIR TRUE POWERS! THE CAN DESTROY THE WHOLE OF THE CASTLE PUT TOGETHER! TAKE THE GLAMOUR OFF THIS GIRL!" Albus did as he said for fear of his wrath. Hermione now had a veela body with Black curls and midnight blue eyes she was tall and pale. "TAKE ALL OF YOUR SPELLS OFF THIS GIRL AND TAKE THE HAT TO THE GREAT HALL! WITHOUT THE IMPIRIUS CURSE I WILL BE CHECKING." Snape grabbed the Sorting hat and took off the impirius curse and led the three terrified students to the Great Hall.

* * *

HP PoV

**Harry James Potter**

**Halfblood**

**Birthdate: July 31st **

**Lily Potter (nee: Evans)-James Potter**

**Traits running in Evans family: Muggle**

**Traits running in Potter Family: Black hair, Hazel eyes, Griffindor, Lambrada**

**Charms on Harry Potter:Power Binding, Memory, Sight Dimming**

**Caster of said spells: Albus Dumbledore**

** House:Griffindor, as the hat was persuaded not to put Harry in Lambrada**

**Betrothed to: Jentessa Androselli**

**Bonded to: Jentessa Androselli**

Harry was ready to colapse, like really? What did it take to have a normal year at Hogwarts? Who in the hell was Jentessa Androselli? Then he saw Hermione's paper and saw a flash of Jentessa And-

"Class dismissed. Potter, Androselli, Malfoy, This way." What the Whizzing Fizzbees? When they were walking to the headmaster's office, Harry noticed that Hermione's hair was darker with a bluish tint. When they walked in Snape was snapping at Dumbledore and then Hermione transformed. Then they were walking to the Great hall. Poor Draco, He must be feaking out.

* * *

NO PoV

"There is to be another sorting in five minutes, Be there or detentione for a month," Snape ordered

_5 minutes later_

_Ah The Hogwarts 5 has once returned_

_Back from the shadows the Hidden come_

_for now all can act as one _

_You might be in Slytherin, not as bad as they let on_

_Ambitious and Cunning they are_

_You could find your self in Hufflepuff where they are loyal and true_

_Ravenclaw, where Rowena asked of wisdom and logic in her pride_

_Ending up in Griffindor it may be, Courage and Bravery you might see_

_Or Lambrada, most powerful of the five, Virtuous and Strong-Willed_

_Where will you be, may the oldest stand up, I will call you myself_

"Jentessa Androselli," Hermione came up "LAMBRADA!" Cue gasp

**OOOKay sorry guys, I need to upload a new chapter soon, This is pretty good right? **

**Please Review and i will update faster! **

**3 Cardinal Pride 14238**


	7. The little part at the bottom is a mista

**Okay I am a soooooooo sorry guys! **

**Life has gotten in the way and now I'm using a crap computer and it's super slow. I'm trying to get on the good one to write like three more chapters.**

**To Guest: I DON'T WRITE TO PLEASE YOU! WHAT PART OF DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DO YOU NOT GET? **

**To Goddess Of Jasper and RosettaMalfoy: I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY TO KEEP YOU PEOPLE WAITING. Forgive me? **

**Parenting Class**

**Part VII**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter (sigh)**

The Sorting Hat ignored the noise and called up the next person.

"Draco


	8. Houses and Pictures

"Draco Malfoy" The hat called, Draco ran up to Hermione who was still sitting on the stool. Hermione placed him on her lap along with the hat. "LAMBRADA" They walked down, Hermione didn't notice that the trim on her robes and her tie had turned Purple and White with Draco. Hermione was carrying Draco because he was clinging to her like bubblegum to hair.

"Harry Potter" Harry walked up the steps after getting a reasuring glance from Hermione. He got some color back on his face, but he was still pale. Once the sorting hat was on Harry had blushed a deep red.

* * *

HP PoV

_Just put me with Hermione and I'll be okay, __**Got a Crush on her do you? **_CUE BLUSH **If**_** I put you with her you must give her undying love, Got me? This girl is special.**__ Okay, I Promise, just put me with her__**. **_ "LAMBRADA" Harry sighed with relief.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH," Was all that Harry heard for the rest of the time. He was to busy watching Hermione hold Draco as a mother would. Harry suddenly realized that Hermione and Draco's ties were Purple with stripes.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Um, your tie is purple."

"Oh, yours it too, guess it's cuz of the house change, yeah?"

"Yeah, we should probably head back to the dorms, It's been 7 and a half hours you know that?"

"Guess time just passed by," Hermione got up carrying a sleeping Draco in her arms. "Come Harry," I heard Seamus snicker,

"Whipped!"

"Shut up"

"Come on Harry, You like it."

"Shut up" Before Harry punched Seamus, Hermione said,

"Seamus, shut your mouth before I do it for you."

"BUUUTTTTTT HERMMMMIIIOOOMMMMMMFFFFFF-" Seamus had now been properly shut up. Hernione began to walk away,

"Come Harry," Harry folloewd Hermione out of the Great Hall. Draco had woken up while Hermione was dealing with Seamus and was gazing groggily at Hermione.

"Harry! Hermione! Can I get a picture of you guys with Draco?"

"Sure Colin Hang on." Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist and she put her hand on his while Draco attached himself the Hermione's side.

*click* "Thanks guys,"  
"Ummm Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"You can let go now."

"What it I don't wanna?"

"Too bad. We have homework, then we have to give Draco a bath." Then Draco groaned.

"I don't wanna."

"Tough, your friend Harry has to do stuff he doesn't want to."

"But Harry still has his arm around you!" At this Hermione set him down and tried to pry Harry's arms off of her. Harry just grabbed her and carried her bridal style all the way back to the dorms. Draco was giggling the whole time. Harry noticed that she was lighter than Ginny. And he only knew that because they were all playing in the pond at The Burrow.

"Okay Draco" Harry said once they walked inside, "Bath time!"

A/N Sorry for the shortness. These chapters will probably be short but there will be a ton of them.

Love ya! Cardinal Pride 14238


	9. Part 8

Parenting Class

Part 8

HP PoV

Once I got Draco into his room to change did I put down Hermione. I did it just to bother her...and because she was so damn light that it was like carrying nothing. Draco was smirking at Hermione the whole time because she wasn't in control of the situation like her usual self.

"Harry put me down."

"No,"

"Harry-"

"No" Thats when Draco began to full out giggle.

"Haaarrrrrrrrrriiiiiieeeeeeee eeeee-"

"Hermione if you keep moaning I will make sure your feet don't touch the ground for the rest of the week." That shut her up, about time too. I would make good on my promise.

"Harry,"

"Yes Draco?"He leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Don't set Hemione down untill after dinner, kay?"

"Why?"

"Cuz she's gonna hate sitting on your lap for the whole time in front of everyone."

"Ha, Deal."

* * *

Once Draco was finished bathing, I carried Hermione to the living room with Draco trailing behind.

"Harry-"

"No,"

"But I wanted to get my book."

"Oh, Draco, go get Hermione's book."

"Okay"

"Harrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeee eeeeeee-"

"What did I say about moaning?" Silence "Thats what I thought." That earned me a well deserved slap on the face.

"Owwwww! Heeeeeeeermiiiiiiiioooneeeee ee!" She smirked at me and then Draco decided to come back in to the common room.

"Harry, I found a note on Hermione's bed."

"Oh, okay, give it to Hermione then." Draco followed his order and Hermione read her letter.

"McGonagall says that we have to go down to dinner right now because she has an announcement." Hearing that, I stood up, still carrying Hermione and we walked over to the portrait.

I liked the feel of Hermione in my arms. I also just did it to make her mad. Anyway, she's very light, too light. Draco was walking in front of us and he aid that the Great hall was like right in front of us.

"Harry, the Great Hall is like right in front of you,"

"Oh," When we walked in, people were just filing in.


	10. Isn't she Lovely

WARNING SOME GINNY AND RON BASHING

PART 9

When we walked into the Great Hall, everyone was staring at us,

"Harry,"

"What?"

"Can you put me down?"

"No," Then I put on my best Draco smirk, "You know, I'm multi-talented, I can talk and piss you off at the same time." Then everyone in the Great Hall started laughing. Hermione gave me her patented 'LANGUAGE' look. Then, silence. Nobody in the entire Great Hall started chattering.

"What a whore."

"Already moved on. Ugh."

"Damn Purebloods, who do they think they are?"

"Goes through guys like parchment, and that's saying something."

"Bet she's pregnant, thats probably the only reason he's with her." The last one was from Ginny, followed by a scathing look from Ron.

"Bet that's why she looks so fat." That did it for Hermione, her eyes started to tear up and she curled into a ball in Harry's arms. Draco had never seen Hermione cry before so once Harry got to the fifth table with a Lambrada banner, Draco attached himself to Harry's arm. Nevile took pity on them and asked Harry if Draco was hungry. Neville had gotten taller and muscular so he looked kind of menasing.

"Draco, are you hungry?"

"Yeah. But Hermione-"

"She's very hurt right now, I will take care of her. Go eat with Neville."

Neville, Luna and a couple others in their year had been sorted into Lambrada also. Neville sat Draco in his lap and put some spagetti on his plate, waiting for the chatter to die down. Neville heard Harry wisper,

* * *

HP POV

"Hermione?" I was so pissed that Ginny would say that about Hermione. It was a JOKE! Carrying her around was kind of fun too. Just to see her argue and scold people was fun for me. I just think I love her too much to care. Whoa, where did that come from? Then I felt her shake. Silent sobs were so much louder that I would originally expect. Hermione was one to never show weakness. It just wasn't her style. I think other than me and Ron had been the only one to see her really break down. I remember that one time in third year, when Ron was being a real prat about things,

* * *

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?" Hermione shouted in the middle of lunch, then all eyes were on her, not that she noticed. Ron had been treating her really badly, and she had just snapped.

"Trouble in Paradise, Mudblood?" I can't believe that she just brushed that off on the spot. She usually gives him a glare worthy of Snape himself and walks away. But she continued ranting at Ronald.

"YOU RONALD WEASLEY, ARE THE REASON I KEEP MY NOSE STUCK IN A BOOK INSTEAD OF HELPING YOU ON YOUR BLOODY HOMEWORK! YOU ASK ME EVERY SINGLE DAY WHY I WON'T HELP YOU. YOU ARE THE REASON I SKIP MEALS! YOU ARE THE REASON I DON'T GET TO SEE MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!" She had tears in her eyes, then ron stood up and yelled back,

"WHAT FRIENDS HERMIONE? PLEASO DO TELL ME WHAT OTHER FRIENDS YOU TALK TO!" That was going a bit to far. He had already made her cry before, I was sure of it. I thought about what Hermione had said. Skipping meals? I hadn't noticed. Shows what a great friend I was. Now that I looked at her, she was very skinny, very pale, and her eyes looked like, under all that hurt, that they were so exausted that she could barely stand up. Just as I was going to ask her about skipping meals, she ran out. Ron, being the idiot he was, just stood there then sat down and continued on with his lunch.

"YOU RONALD WEASLEY-"

"ARE THE BIGGEST PRAT-"

"WE HAVE EVER MET." Fred and George looked pissed.

"Why do you care?" Said Ron stupidly,

"Do you know why your hair turned purple for a full week and then your skin started to turn green until mum could get here and take it off?"

"No"

"Well, dear brother, That was us, helping her, because she couldn't speak without crying."

Hermione did'nt come down to eat for the rest of the month.

* * *

I remember the last time McGonnalgal yelled at her, she didn't come down to eat for a whole week. That earned her three days in the hospital wing. Right now, she wasn't eating, she was just sitting staring into space. It was one of those times where you wondered what she was thinking.


	11. Chapter 10

Part 10

May trigger

HG PoV

_I hate myself for this. I can't believe that people think I'm fat. I skiped two meals a day during the summer. I knew I shouldn't have eaten as much at the Burrow. Oh my God. What will Harry think? This is so embarrasing._

"Hermione?" I stay silent and stare at the wall, I don't trust my voice, or my eyes. I always had a bad feeling about Ginny. But Ron? What the hell? Guess that means no eating then. But I can't sulk, on the inside maybe, but I cant brood on the outside. I feel bad that Draco had to witness that. He and Harry deserve a better childhood. Just another day. People will get over it eventually. I hope.

* * *

HP POV

I kept calling her name. But she didn't answer me. I didn't think she would, but, one can hope right?

"Harry?" A miniscule voice asked. Sigh. "Yes Draco?

"Is Hermione gonna be okay?"

"I don't know." I grabbed his hand, took Hermione's arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall. I've never seen her like this. Completely and utterly defeated. Like she just gave up. It scared me. Hermione never gave up, ever. I glanced towards Ginny and Ron. All I saw were triumphant grins. At least I knew others would be there for me and Hermione. I hope.

* * *

DM POV

What is happening? I was ssoooooooo hungry and we got to the Great Hall and then the orange headed girl yelled at Hermione. And then BAM, I'm not hungry anymore! Now Harry is dragging me and Hermione out of the Great Hall. We must be going back to the rooms. I knew the orange people weren't good. The girl was always glaring or fake smiling. And the boy, he was always mean to me behind Hermione and Harry's backs. I should have called him bunch of words Hermione would get mad about. Oh look we're at the Common Room already.

* * *

No POV

Hermione picked Draco up and sat on the couch with him. Harry sat right next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Hermione ran her hands through Draco's hair. He looked up at her with sterling eyes, he was sad, longing to see his caretaker happy again. Harry stared at Hermione, his eyes clouded with fury and dispair for his beloved Hermione.


End file.
